Flaming Love
by Kuigara
Summary: When Azula captures Suki and Sokka, she feels the most effective way to get information from them is to make Suki jealous. But when she finds herself actually falling in love with Sokka, how will she embrace the new feeling.
1. Prologue

"I love you Sokka…" Suki whispered as she leaned into the water tribe boy seated next to her.

After setting up camp, they managed to get away from the gang. They stumbled upon a small secluded cliff, which perfectly framed a stone big enough for two people to sit on.

"I love you too Suki." Sokka responded quietly as their lips met. They kissed long and passionately, and stared into each other's eyes as they broke it.

He finally leaned back and broke the romantic silence we had created.

"Aang said we would have to stay here for a couple days to let Appa rest. Want to do something in town tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Sure!" She exclaimed happily, glad to finally get some alone time with him. "If we're lucky, this tow might actually have a-"

She was cut short as a knife flew between the two of them, just barely missing Suki's face.

She gasped as they shot backwards, away from the knife, and each other.

A few ropes hung loosely around them, but no enemies were visible as they quickly looked around.

The last thing either of them saw was a flash of pink, and a few soft jabs, then it all went black.

**------A/N------**

**This is my first, so don't expect it to be perfect. I'm a really big fan of Sokka and Azula as a couple, and since there aren't that many 10,000+ word stories about them, I decided to start one myself.**

**I realize that this chapter is short, but that's because it's a prologue.**

**I've placed this story after The Serpent's Pass, except that Suki stays with the group.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka woke up to find his head pulsing with pain. He tried to figure out what had happened but his head hurt so much, he had a hard time thinking.

_Flashback_

_The last thing either of them saw was a flash of pink, and a few soft jabs, then it all went black._

"_Guards!" Azula barked as she came into view "Take the peasants to the prison block aboard the ship."_

_Two men emerged from the now landed Fire Nation air ship, and attempted to carry Sokka back, but one of them slipped and dropped him on his head._

"_Shit…" The soldier grunted._

_At the sound of a crack, Azula spun around and glared at the soldiers._

"_Try not to wound the peasant… WE NEED HIS INFORMATION!" She howled at them._

_They scrambled to carry him back, quickly followed by another group of soldiers carrying Suki._

'_Finally, I will have the knowledge I need to defeat the foolish Avatar. All I have to do is add a little pressure… and they'll rip like parchment…' Azula thought to herself, all too eager to win this war._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey there Cutie!" Came an all too familiar voice

"Ty… Lee?" He mumbled as he searched the room with blurry eyes.

He sat up on a small piece of furniture we identified to be a prison cot. He saw the door fling open, and the next thing he knew, he was pushed on his back again. As his vision started to clear, he saw Ty Lee straddling his waist, looking at him with wide, dreamy eyes.

"So…" She said, quite over-enthusiastically "Who was that girl you were with? Was she your girlfriend?" Her voice sounded a bit angry during the last sentence.

'_He's so hot!' _She though, excited to have a cute boy to hit on.

"Where am I? Where is Suki?" He demanded angrily once he began to recall his memory.

'_Damn her… Is she all he can think about?_' She thought, cursing Suki for winning his heart first.

"Suki? Is that her name?" Ty Lee said, twirling the end of her braid as she did so.

She looked hurt as her gaze shifted to the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"What? I asked you a question! Where is she?" He barked at her as worries about Suki started to fill his thoughts.

'_Please let her be safe…_' Sokka prayed to himself.

"You're comfy…" Said Ty Lee, trying to change the subject "And yet, you're so toned. Look at these muscles!"

She began to run her hands all over his arms and chest. He immediately turned a shade of deep red.

"uhh…" He managed to blurt out, being at an extreme loss of words.

"I like them…" She flirted, as she batted her eyes girlishly. She did a weird flip off of Sokka and the bed, and slowly walked towards the exit. "Bye _Sokka_" She said in a very seductive way and left the room.

'_Wow…_' Thought Sokka as he struggled to control himself.

---

"Tell me where the Avatar is peasant, or you will pay the consequences." Azula stated with a hint of rage.

"I'll never tell you anything you heartless BITCH" Suki said as she held back tears from numerous slaps and insults Azula had given her since she woke up.

"Bad choice…" She said as a small smirk came upon her face. She turned and walked away, leaving Suki to vent her sadness alone.

Suki stepped back from the bars of the door to her cell until she felt the wall behind her. She slumped down and brought her knees to her chest, where she laid her head and started to cry. It was amazing how one Fire Nation Princess could even make a hardened Kyoshi Warrior break down and cry.

'_She's so… dark and cold…_' She thought in between sobs.

She had quickly awoken after being knocked out by Ty Lee, only to find herself being carried down the hall behind Sokka. He was still unconscious, and was bleeding from the head last time she saw him.

'_I hope you're okay Sokka…_' She prayed as fatigue started to overwhelm her, and she drifted off to sleep.

---

Sokka was pulled from his thoughts as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He sat up in time to see Azula and her tagalongs step in front of the small barred window on his cell door.

"Peasant!" She called and he rose from the cot and walked over to the door. "I will ask you this one time, and one time only… Where is the Avatar?"

He stood silently, glaring at her through the bars.

'_I won't tell her anything, no matter what she does…'_ He mentally assured himself.

"Ohhhh, the strong, silent type I see? Let's see how strong you are after I get done with you, shall we?" She mocked as she signaled for the guard to open the door.

---

After half an hour of Azula abusing him, still getting no answers, she threw him to the wall and started to walk away. He was beaten up pretty badly, but with only a few cuts on his face.

"Bring the peasant with me" She ordered the guards "I will get some answers today. I don't care who it's from, but I will get answers."

'_And then I will kill the Avatar and the prisoners…'_ She mentally added

The guards escorted them down the hall, into a new block of cells, finally stopping at a cell which housed a small girl in green.

"Suki!" Sokka nearly screamed as Suki ran to the bars to meet him "No matter what she does, don't tell her anything. Understand?"

She nodded, and yelped when Sokka was awarded with a knee to the stomach from Azula.

'_I won't tell her anything… I promise, Sokka'_ she thought.

Azula acknowledged the yelp from Suki, and rubbed her chin in interest.

"So he's your weakness… Maybe now I can persuade you to talk." She said as Suki looked to Sokka with worried eyes. He merely shook his head and was again kneed in the stomach. This time he doubled over in pain.

"So…" Azula prodded "Ready to talk?"

Suki hesitated, but crossed her arms and shook her head. Sokka was standing up again, and Ty Lee had an arm around his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

'_What the hell does that circus freak think she is doing with my Sokka!_' She angrily questioned herself.

"Damn it, island peasant! What is it going to take for you to-"Azula stopped mid sentence, as she saw Suki with a look of jealous anger on her face. She was glaring at Ty Lee and Sokka, and Azula knew she had found Suki's 'Achilles Heel'.

'_If I can't make her worry enough… maybe jealousy will be her downfall_.' Azula inferred mentally.

"Well… I suppose while I'm here… I shouldn't let all of this 'man' go to waste" She said as she stroked under Sokka's chin with her finger.

She smirked in Suki's direction, and even though she was pissed, she still wasn't talking.

Suki put her hands on her hips and laughed at Azula.

"You really think that flirting with him will make him talk. Good luck… He's mine!" She exclaimed.

Sokka tried to move away from her finger, but he felt strangely comforted by her.

Azula's eyes narrowed as she moved her hand to the back of Sokka's head to caress it. He had his hair band undone, so his hair fell around his face, and had a look of complete confusion on his face. Ty Lee had backed off, and was now giggling in Suki's direction to taunt her. But Suki still refused to cooperate.

Suddenly, Azula brought Sokka's head down, and their lips met.

Ty Lee, Suki, and all of the guards had huge WTF looks plastered on their faces.

Instantly, Azula felt warm inside. She quickly pulled away and focused on the ground, blushing a deep red.

'_What was that?_' Azula thought as the toasty feeling started to subside.

Sokka was still confused, but noticed that Azula wasn't a very experienced kisser. Ty Lee looked overjoyed and jealous at the same time, and even ran to go hug her friend Azula. Suki still had a look of surprise across her face.

'_That was the first time Azula has ever kissed a boy!_' Ty Lee silently cheered.

Azula pried herself out of Ty Lee's platypus-bear hug (lol avatar animals) and tried unsuccessfully to smirk in at Suki. She was just too confused…

'_How could that bitch do that!_' Suki thought as she once again came close to breaking down. She ran over to the corner and started crying again.

Azula cursed and shot an angry look in Suki's direction, but quickly returned to her blushing state.

"Take the prisoner back to his cell" She said quietly and she and Ty Lee walked off, and Sokka was dragged the opposite direction, back to his cell.

"So… How was your first kiss?" Ty Lee prodded as soon as she and Azula where out of hearing range from the others.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Azula said as she slammed the door to her bed quarters in Ty Lee's face.

_To be continued…_

_**------A/N------**_

_**Now, I know this is supposed to be a Sokkla story… But I decided that I could use Ty Lee to keep people entertained until Azula starts to flirt A LOT, and eventually realizes her love for Sokka…**_

_**No more spoilers for you…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ty Lee stood outside the door to Azula's bed quarters. She was still recovering from the door being slammed in her face, but she should have known Azula was going to reject her questions, especially about her kissing Sokka. She knew Azula had only done it to try to get some answers out of Suki, but when she had so quickly pulled away and tried to focus on something else, she knew Azula had felt something. She was jealous. She wished she could kiss Sokka, even a little peck would do.

Soon enough, the door to Azula's chambers slowly opened to reveal a red-faced Azula looking at her feet. The metal creaked until the door was fully open, creating an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Ty Lee" Azula choked out as she beckoned for her to come in.

'_I'm sorry?_' Ty Lee thought '_Azula never apologizes…_'

"It's okay…" She said, trying to comfort her as she led her over to the bed. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm just so confused…" Azula said through clenched teeth.

The both sat down on the queen sized bed, covered in red silken sheets. They ruffled as the girls got comfortable; creating waves of light because of silk's reflective qualities.

Azula's room was as you would expect a princess's room to be, even on a ship. There were no windows, but a vanity with a very large mirror made up for it. The walls were all draped with intricately designed tapestries and curtains. Over the bed, a large picture of the fire nation insignia hung proudly, seeming to have an ominous glow that radiated pride.

As Ty Lee's attention was taken away from the room, and back to Azula, she noticed a look of extreme sadness on her face. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but simply couldn't.

"How…?" Azula trailed off "How can a simple kiss throw me off so quickly!"

'_But if Suki thinks you have Sokka, it will throw her off even more.'_ The Azula's inner self said.

Almost as quickly as they came, the looks of sadness reverted back to the scheming look Azula had just before she came up with her winning plans.

Ty Lee was now the one with the confused look. Azula smirked and stood back up.

"Ty Lee, go and rest. Tomorrow I have a feeling we will get the answers we need." Azula boasted. She had obviously come up with some fool-proof, perfect plan.

"All… right… Good night." Ty Lee said flatly as she left the room.

As Ty Lee left, Azula shed her armor and let her hair down. It shined wonderfully as it cascaded down her back, taking a slight wavy shape to it. She moved to the vanity and began to put curlers in her hair.

She was going to take Sokka by the heart, and rip Suki's apart.

---

As Ty Lee and several guards awaited Azula at the entrance to the prison block, she couldn't help but worry about what she was going to do with Sokka. She once again ran over what had happened when she had kissed him. If she faltered again, it could reveal her plan to Suki and ruin it all.

Ty Lee was torn from her thoughts as Azula burst through the door down the hall. It was the same Azula, bulky armor, evil smirk, that graceful swagger of pride she always had.

Ty Lee's jaw hit the floor as she saw what Azula had done to her hair. It was gorgeous to say the least. The slight curls accented her face, and added that innocent aura to her. If it wasn't for the fire nation armor, she would almost seem like an innocent school girl.

'_She had never cared about impressing anyone with her looks… but it's just part of her plan. She doesn't really want to look good for Sokka'_ Ty Lee assured herself.

"I want to talk to the girl first." Azula addressed as the guard pulled the door open and guided her through the maze of cells.

They finally came to the cell that held Suki, and weren't surprised to find the girl asleep. There wasn't much else to do…

"Peasant!" Azula barked.

Suki shoot up, momentarily spooked, and rubbed her eyes as she recovered. She lazily made her way to the bars and wiped her eyes one last time as the blurriness cleared. When she looked up and saw Azula, she almost fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Azula demanded as her smirk was replaced with a smug frown. She tapped her foot as she impatiently waited for Suki to control herself and give her an answer.

"You think that doing a little bit with your hair is going to make Sokka give in? Sokka likes girls, not soldiers with curly hair." Suki finally replied as she struggled to hold back a chuckle.

Azula absorbed the hit and thought about it.

'_She's right. I'll need Sokka's attention to get her jealous…_' Azula pondered on the comment.

Azula turned and guided Ty Lee towards the bed quarters, leaving Suki unharmed. After a silent walk, Azula stopped in front of Ty Lee's door and turned to her.

"Ty Lee… I need a favor." Azula said.

"Sure!" Ty Lee excitedly replied "What do you need?"

"I… I need you to make me pretty." Azula whispered.

"Like a makeover!" Ty Lee nearly exploded.

"SHHHHH" Azula loudly hushed her and shoved her into the room, closing the door. "Yes… a makeover"

Ty Lee dived into her closet and gathered boxes of clothes and make-up as Azula took in the room. Everything was pink. The bed, the walls, the vanity, the curtains… they were all pink. Every piece of clothing that wasn't in a box was pink.

"Are you ready?" Ty Lee yelled as she popped back out of the closet with a handful of things.

"Yes… Just get it over with." She responded flatly.

---

Sokka laid in his bed when he heard an unfamiliar clicking noise coming from down the halls.

As Azula came into view and stopped at his cell, his jaw hit the floor.

The clicking came from a pair of shiny red high-heeled open-toed shoes she was wearing. Seeing that she always wore that bulky armor, he never really had a chance to take in her figure. She was beautiful. Her curves were almost perfect.

She wore a loose crimson skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also donned a red tank top that covered her entire stomach, and had spaghetti straps. Her hair was slightly curly, and the top was pulled back like Suki did, with a few loose strands. The most amazing part was she was wearing make-up. Eyeliner and a hint of red lipstick, along with some pink blush. Sokka didn't know what any of the rest was called, but he knew that she was looking very nice.

"Wow…" He though out loud.

Sokka thought he saw a hint of a smile on her face, but it was immediately gone.

"What are you staring at peasant!" She fumed and was nudged by Ty Lee. "Oh… Would you like to accompany me to lunch, peasant?"

She tried to sound as innocent and girly as possible, but it was difficult for her.

"Sure…" He said dreamily.

"Good." She said "Ty Lee, get him cleaned up and escort him to the dining area."

Azula left and a guard unlocked the cage. Sokka found himself watching her walk away, and Ty Lee saw his wandering gaze.

She scoffed and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" He yelled "What was that for?"

Ty Lee turned her head angrily, and Sokka noticed she was also dressed up in a similar manner to Azula, except her clothes were pink, as well as her makeup, and her top exposed her stomach.

"Umm… You look nice today Ty Lee." He commented

"You really think so?" she happily as she put her hands on his shoulders and lifted her back leg.

'_He thinks I'm pretty!'_ She mentally celebrated.

"Yeah..." He replied as he tried to escape her clutches.

"Thanks Sokka!" She said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek, clasped his hand, and dragged him down the hall.

'_I actually kissed him!_' Ty Lee though as she blushed.

As Sokka was dragged thought the maze of metal walls, he began to notice how big the structure actually was. Where was he?

"Here we are." Ty Lee enthusiastically announced as they stopped at another metal door. "There are clean clothes in the closet and Princess Azula requests that you take a shower."

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him after Ty Lee left. He quickly shed his clothes and was in the shower as soon as he could jump through the door. The lukewarm water quickly washed away the accumulated grime, but he stayed because he enjoyed the feeling of the water on his body.

After a very long shower, Sokka wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the main room.

'Why did they give an actual bedroom? I thought I was a prisoner.' He questioned himself as he made his way to the closet, which was inconveniently placed on the other side of the room.

About halfway there he was startled by the sound of the door opening.

As soon as Ty Lee saw him, she turned crimson.

"I…uh" she was at a loss for words. His muscular body had her entranced.

'_He's so hot…_' She lusted silently for him.

"I'll be just a minute" Sokka said as he closed the space between himself and the closet and began to look through it. After traveling with Toph, Katara, and Suki, he was used to girls seeing him topless.

"O…Ok" She stammered as she struggled to quickly close the door. She almost ran to the dining hall.

Sokka was having a hard time picking out his clothes. He resented the fire nation, and didn't want to wear their clothes but he was going to half to. He settled on a crimson tunic and a pair of loose crimson pants. He sighed as she stepped out of the room into the hallway.

---

As Ty Lee stormed over to her chair in the dining hall, she tried not to blush so much.

"Well… where is he?" Azula questioned impatiently. "And why are you blushing so badly?"

"He's on his way" Ty Lee ignored the last question.

"Well I wonder how he is going to get here, considering he doesn't know his way around the ship, and his escort abandoned him."

"Oh!" Ty Lee said as she face palmed and ran out of the room.

---

Sokka looked for Ty Lee in the hallway.

"She left me!" He fumed.

"Sorry Sokka!" she said as she appeared from around the corner.

He grunted and motioned for her to lead the way.

She sighed and led him towards the Dining Hall

**------A/N------**

**Thank you Sam. I tried to take your advice and add a little more detail in this chapter (Like describing their rooms, their clothes, etc.)**

**I really appreciate when people review, and I try to take as much out of it as I can.**

**So, yeah. I'll try to make most of my chapters at least 1,500 words long. I know other people's are much longer, but I like to update quickly.**

**Most of the beginning of the story is going to revolve around Azula's plot, until she starts falling for him, and that's when she ruins it. Don't despair! It won't be the only major event in the story.**

**I'm also going to take a day or two to go back and do a little touching up on the prologue.**

**As you've noticed, there is a lot of one sided Ty Lokka in here… but I thinks it's cute XP.**

**Until next chapter, Kuigara out!**

**Follow JulySam's example and review!!!**


End file.
